elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Jagged Crown (Quest)
Overview The Jagged crown is a mission for the Stormcloaks and Imperial Legion questlines. The quest is given to the player as their first task after joining the faction. The player returns to Windhelm or Solitude, where they are told they must go to Korvanjund to retrieve The Jagged Crown. Walkthrough Stormcloaks Quest Line Upon arrival at Korvanjund, you meet up with a small group of Stormcloak soldiers led by Galmar Stone-Fist and Ralof. Go inside, and defeat the awaiting Imperial Legion. Imperial Quest Line Upon arrival at Kovanjund, you meet up with a small group of Imperial soldiers led by Legate Rikke and Hadvar. Go inside and defeat the Stormcloaks. Storyline Convergence The quest converges at a doorway similar to the one in Bleak Falls Barrow, which requires the use of the Ebony Claw, found right in front of it. This is similar to the Golden Claw used in an earlier quest. The code for the door is on the palm of the Ebony claw; fox, moth, dragon (This applies to all dragon claws.) They go through the door, and hit a barred doorway, where the Dragonborn must find some sort of lever. It can be found through taking a passageway to the right of the room (when facing towards the barred door) and continuing across two walkways to a chest. Right after stepping off the wooden walkway, face left, there will be a handle in the wall (Located by a burial urn). Pull this to open the doorway. Side note ~ on the way to open the barred door you pass an altar on the second level that has a dagger on it (it may be leveled), if you remove the dagger, a passageway opens up that leads to another secret entrance that is opened by a lever on the left. Inside is a chest with leveled loot. The chest is booby trapped, so stand to the right of the chest when opening it. Entering a new room, you will see a level dependent Draugr inactive sitting on a chair. interacting with it will wake it, turning it hostile. It is advised to sneak and then attack this draugr for the initial contact, for it will normally die after one hit. This Draugr will raise three other level dependent Draugr (At level 66 there are three Draugr Deathlords, at level 41 there are two Draugr Deathlords and a Draugr Scourge. I went through at 34 and had two deathlords and a scourge). At Low levels two Restless Draugr and a Scourge (Draugr sitting in throne) appear. After defeating them, loot the Jagged Crown from the dethroned king. This item is obtainable after quest is finished. If you have a good sneak skill and smithing skill and have joined the Dark Brotherhood, it's possible to kill the Draugr on the throne in a single hit (see above). Go into sneak mode, equip a very powerful dagger (such as Mehrunes Razor which has been upgraded with a high smithing skill), equip the Dark Brotherhood's Shrouded Gloves, and get the Assassin's Blade perk (sneak level 50). The dagger should now do 30 times its normal damage. Then simply stab the Deathlord while sneaking and he should die in one hit. However, the other two Draugr will still spawn, so be careful. Also after retrieving the crown, farther down in the cave, the Word Wall for Slow Time exists. Optional Betrayal - Switching Sides While the Jagged Crown is in the possession of the Dragonborn, the player can also decide to travel to the capital city of the opposition to hand over the crown to either General Tullius in Solitude, or Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak in Windhelm. The leader of the opposing faction will accept the crown and unceremoniously recognizes the Dragonborn as a member of their faction. From there on, you will fight the war on the side of your new allies. Bugs *Upon killing the Draugr Scourge, it is possible that the crown will not be retrievable. The quest icon does not update, and still points to the body of the Draugr. Looting the body will not allow you to obtain the crown, and the quest can not continue. If this happens to you re-load your most recent save and it should be on the body once you kill it again. *Sometimes when you kill the Draugr Scourge the crown will drop on the floor. You must look around the body. *Sometimes, the Ebony Claw by the claw door will not be able to be picked up. This bug is fixable by saving and re-loading. (confirmed 360) *Sometimes, upon approaching the claw door, the rings will not move when you activate them. Save and reload or leave the local area i.e. go back to Korvanjund temple then re-enter korvanjund halls and the rings will appear differently than before. This is because the game registered the rings moving but didn't show them as moving. *Upon trying to enter the doorway with the lever in it; when the lever is activated it will lock you in and once pulled again it will lock the gate you have to go through. *If you have started this quest for the Stormcloaks and don't complete it before trying to convince Ulfric Stormcloak to join negotiations over a truce, both quests cannot be completed, as both will neccessary npcs will not start a conversation to advance any quest, but rather talk about the other one ** Fix: Complete the peace talks quest, wait for Ulfric to return to Windhelm, and speak to him, he'll reply. **(PC) However, if you enter Korvanjund and are not opposed to using commands you may type "tcl" into the console ("~" key), enabling noclip to move yourself through the wall that blocks your path deeper. (This wall disappears if you can properly do the quest.) Typing tcl into the console again will disable noclip. From here you may explore the dungeon as normal. The quest updates upon retrieval of the crown and you are thus able to continue further; this is a Dungeon Lock Out, for non-PC you have to start the Quest. **NOTE: One problem found with this method is that (in some, if not all cases) all Draugr in the dungeon are dead until you reach a certain room within which approximately 5-8 will attack you at once. All enemies past that point are living. *The Crown is possible to wear at the same time as any mask or circlet. * Upon meeting Galmar near the ruins, he and Ralof may not appear. To fix this, return to an earlier save before you went to the ruins or use the console (~ key) to advance through the quest. Type into the console setstage CW02B 20. This will skip the part of the quest where Galmar is needed, otherwise you can just enter the ruins without Galmar because he is not needed to complete the quest anyway. He often will appear after you enter the ruins without him anyway. *Upon meeting Legate Rikke outside of the ruins, she will sometimes not appear initially. Loading and retrying or waiting for an hour or so should fix the problem. *When passing through the door with the bar on the other side, sometimes the bar can be interacted with. Thus skipping through everything. (as with any other barred door) *Sometimes the Draugr Scourge will be wearing both the Jagged Crown and an unobtainable Ancient Nord Helmet, giving it's head a somewhat strange appearance. *The Crown may be on the floor when you enter the room. Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Solitude Quests Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Quests Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Quests Category:Stormcloak Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests